


That Look You Give Me

by TheCatToulouse



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Fluff, Mason is so soft, Mason realizing he can't separate feelings and sex when he's with the detective, Multi, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, but - Freeform, gender neutral detective, maybe a lil romantic, minor smut, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatToulouse/pseuds/TheCatToulouse
Summary: Out of everything, it's the detective's smile that does it.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	That Look You Give Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mason's route is so sexy, but also so soft? I'd do anything for this grumpy man? Anyway, here's a little scenario that builds off one of my favorite lines in his route:
> 
> "You keep smiling like that, sweetheart, and I'm not going to last long."

“I – ah, Mason!” My hand scrambles for purchase on Mason’s dark sheets. It twists into the fabric, holding on to it for dear life while the other is tangled in his Mason’s dark hair. Mason has an iron grip on my hips, and I’m nearly positive that there’ll be bruises there tomorrow. Still, I can’t bring myself to worry about that now, not when he’s thrusting into me so hard that I may combust. 

“Please, please don’t stop.” I gasp, eyes squeezing shut. I’m so close, the knot of tension in my abdomen closer to unraveling with every movement. 

“Shit, sweetheart.” Mason growls. “You’re fuckin’ beautiful like this.” 

I glow under the praise; my lips break into a bright smile as the sound escapes me. I can’t help it – his hands, his movements, everything about him brings me a step closer to euphoria. 

Suddenly, Mason leans down, hips stuttering and he groans against my collar bone. His hold on my hips tightens a fraction more, almost to the point of pain, before his grip loosens completely. It takes me a second to realize what’s happening. My eyes flutter open, as he slows his motions and collapses against me. His breathe is coming in quick pants against my collar bone.

“Did you…?” I can’t fight away the grin that threatens to split my face in half. 

“Shut up,” he says, but there’s no malice behind his words. He shudders against me one final time. “I told you if you kept smiling like that I wasn’t going to last.” 

I immediately break into giggles, and Mason growls against my chest before pushing himself up. My legs are still locked around his waist as he does, and I relax them so that he can slip out of me. 

“You came early because of my s-smile.” I cover my mouth with my hand in an attempt to muffle my laughter. “That’s so sweet.”

And it is. Even though I’m laughing, I can’t help but feel an affectionate warmth creeping through me and mingling with my arousal. Butterflies flutter wildly in my stomach, and I can feel my face flushing. I try to squash them, my feelings for him. Try to remember whatever we have is supposed to be uncomplicated. Sex, no feelings attached. While I’m with him intimately it can be easy to forget them - I'm too consumed in pleasure to really revel in my affection. Now, though, it’s seemingly become impossible to separate my feelings. To separate my affection for him and the way he sets every nerve in my body alight. It’s dangerous to play with fire like this, but it’s impossible not to when he looks at me like he does. 

Mason’s chest heaves and his eyes narrow at me as I giggle underneath him. I can see the wheels in his head turning as stares down at me, almost as though I’m a puzzle he can’t quite solve. My laughter dies away, but a smile still remains plastered to my face. We stay like that a moment, me smiling up at him while he stares down at me with a furrowed brow. My hand slides slowly up his neck until it sits gently against his stubbled cheek. Almost inadvertently he nuzzles his face into my hand. The movement is so small it's almost imperceptible. I'm unsure if he even realizes he’s doing it. 

Then, just like that, the moment is broken. He’s lowering himself closer to crowd himself against me once more. 

His hand tangles in my hair and he tilts my head back so that he can claim my lips. The kiss is intimate, slow like the one I gave him when he was recovering from the battle with the Trappers in his bedroom. I kiss him back, and, as his tongue sweeps across my bottom lip, my arousal comes back full force and reminds me that I haven’t reached my own climax just yet. Still, there’s that warmth in my chest that won’t leave. 

“S’nothin sweet about me.” His fingers take a stern, but gentle grip on my chin. “Wouldn’t be so smug if I were you.”

“Why?” I whisper, enraptured by his piercing gray eyes. 

He smirks before pressing a kiss just underneath my jaw, skimming his lips up towards my ear. My hands rise up to grip his shoulders, nails digging into the skin in a way that has him groaning against me. 

“Because I’m already ready to go again,” he says, “and I’m not letting you off the hook so easy this time.”


End file.
